Change of Perspective
by Turtle kanurtle
Summary: Leonardo is thrown into another world where danger is lurking around every corner and nothing is what it seems. But he isn't alone. He's going to have to survive with the one person he hates most. Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

[Re-Edited]_ Hello! This is my first attempt at an on-going story. It takes place in the 4th season of the 2K3 series right after _'Dragon's Rising'_. The genre is a dark romance with my favorite pairing: LeoxKarai. It's going to be slow paced for now, so don't expect them to be throwing themselves at each other for another 10 chapters. (They hate each other, remember?)_

_I'm going to try to stay true to the characters so as not to disappoint all the Leo/Karai fans out there. So if you're willing to stick around for an interesting story, keep reading.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, Leonardo, or Karai.**

…

"How many times do we have to get beaten, before you guys wise up and realize this isn't a game!"

Leonardo stared out into the ocean as his own angry words ran threw his head.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but he couldn't help himself. His brothers just weren't seeing the big picture and that one slight overlook could cost them their lives. And he couldn't allow that. Even if he caused them pain, even if he caused himself pain, He would not allow failure…especially his own.

Waves crashed against the shore and receded back again, like the anger and guilt fluctuating in Leo's heart.

Cold wind rushed through the air chilling his skin. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes he did not feel the icy cold air blowing against him. Unclenching his fists, Leo walked away from the edge of the cliff and headed back to the lair, melting into the shadows of the looming skyscrapers of the city.

….

Leonardo stood by one of the tunnels that lead into the sewers. Feet splashing in the moon-reflected water around him, Leo walked over to the gate and lifted his hands to open it when he became aware of a presence.

Two shurikens flew through the air and landed where his head had been only seconds ago.

Bandana rippling in the air as he stepped back, Leo unsheathed his katanas and turned to glare at the figure that was now before him.

Karai's jade eyes glinted coldly as her short raven-black air swirled around her. Her appearance seemed to glow with the moon light shining on her. But it only emanated the feeling of hostility behind her sudden appearance.

Leo gritted his teeth, anger swelling up inside him. Gripping his swords all the tighter, he raised them in stance and spoke. "Karai…so you finally show yourself. If you had any sense, you would've stayed away hiding like the coward you are."

"Your insolence amazes me Leonardo. You, who failed to protect your own family, who almost led them all to their careless deaths!" She retorted, her voice as poisoness as a cobras.

Leo threw himself at Karai, barely giving her enough time to dodge the sword that was aimed for her heart. "You…" he snarled as he clashed swords with her, "It's all your fault! You should've stayed out of our way!"

Karai parried his violent attacks and retaliated just as fiercely. "If you had never come..",  
she said as she managed to cut Leo's cheek, "my Father would never have been captured!"

Breaking away, Karai locked eyes with him. "And for that, you and your family will pay dearly."

Leo froze and his heart monetarily stopped. The blinding anger that had consumed him was now replaced with clarity. He knew what he wanted to do, what he **must** do.

He wiped the blood from his cheek and slowly raised and pointed one of his swords at Karai. "You'll never get the chance, Karai. Because…you will die here."

Karai smiled. "We shall see, Leonardo. We shall see who gets revenge first."

Leonardo lifted his feet and lunged toward Karai; his swords ready to cut into her flesh and drain the life from her.

But in that moment, between two enemies ready to kill each other, time stopped. Leo could see Karai coming toward him in slow motion, her face lit up in anger and determination, her sword drawing near him. But for some reason, his instincts made him look to his right where the sewer gate had suddenly filled with light.

And both Leonardo and Karai were consumed before either could make the finishing blow.

TBC…

_Please Review and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can._

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonardo fell to the ground and rolled awkwardly with his swords still in hand. Getting up immediately, he looked around disorientedly for Karai.

But before he could understand what was happening, ropes suddenly tied around him and yelling echoed loudly around him. The ropes tightened as he wildly tried to resist. Finally the ropes pulled tight enough that he was forced to drop his katanas. Clenching his teeth in pain, Leo summoned all his strength as to try to break the ropes and free himself from his invisible captors. But he suddenly froze when he heard his name. 'Karai!'

Trying to look around him, he spotted her struggling under the weight of heavy chains draped on her body. "Leonardo..' she called out weakly.

Leo stared at her. He hated her. He hated her enough to kill her, but her she was before him suffering and possibly going to die. What should he do? Suddenly the ropes around him loosed and fell off of him. Leonardo looked around him, but all he saw was darkness. Karai was still there though, the chains crushing her as she gasped in pain.

Then a sword appeared and was raised above her. It stopped at a point and then slowly lowered itself toward Karai's body. Karai struggled wildly, but to no avail. She looked at Leo, with fear and pleading in her eyes. "Leonardo! Please-"

But Leonardo just stared at her, unable to move. He didn't even try as the sword sank into her back and blood splattered around her.

He didn't even try to save her.

Leonardo woke up to being painfully kicked in the ribs. "Leonardo. Get up!"

He grimaced and looked up, expecting Raph to be his aggressor. He had barely opened his mouth to yell at his brother for rudely wakening him up, when he realized that Raph wasn't the one who kicked him.

It was Karai.

Leo jolted to his feet. All the memories of last night came rushing back to him. Whatever game Karai was playing at, she will suffer for. She stared at him, tilting her head and not bothering to hide her empathy for him. Though Leo thought he detected more in those slanting green eyes.

"What is this Karai? Where did you send me?" Leo asked; his voice on edge. His hands reached back toward his sheaths, grasping over thin air where his katanas should have been.

"Looking for these?"

Leo watched Karai dangle his swords from her wrist carelessly; smirking as his eyes widened in shock. "Give… me… my… swords!" Leo demanded, anger dangerously emanating out of his every word.

Karai actually looked as if she was considering the command. For a few precious seconds time stood still.

Then she threw them at his feet. Leo stared in surprise as Karai laughed.

"Are you so blind with your hatred for me that you do not see the world around you, Leonardo? She asked.

Leo blinked.

For the first time since he had woken up, he tore his eyes off of Karai and looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a forest, with trees growing on slanted ground in every direction. They looked like elms or pine trees. Their thin branches covered the blue-red sky that shown above him. 'Dusk?' he thought to him-self puzzlingly as his gaze drifted upward. A crow flew onto the branches and cocked its head at him.

Leo looked back to Karai. "Where the hell have you taken me?"

Karai looked surprised as she answered defensively, "I have not taken you anywhere, Leonardo. This is the work of some other force."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" He nearly spat.

Karai balled one of her fists, the only sign of her patience slipping, "Believe what you want, but I will not waste my breath on trying to convince a fool who cannot see the obvious right in front of him."

Leonardo's anger flared. He opened his mouth to return a vicious remark, when he realized that she could be right.

He wasn't in Foot headquarters or a lab, and not a single Foot soldier was in sight. Considering that the last thing he remembered was having a one-on-one death match with Karai, it wouldn't make sense for her to suddenly change the rules like this. Though he wouldn't put it past her.

Leonardo silently wondered as he stared at Karai. She was angry and tense, arguing with him. Trying to convince him of something. Why would Karai pretend to be ignorant of her own plan? What was there to gain? He would never trust her again and he knew their hatred for each other was equal. She wanted to kill him as much as he wanted to kill her…. and yet, she had given back his swords. She had thrown away her only advantage over him. Why?

Just what the hell was going on?

But Leonardo's line of thinking was broken when a long howl echoed around them. Both he and Karai looked over to where the howl came from.

And noticed that the sun had set behind the hills, leaving them alone in the darkness.

TBC...

Please review! (And don't worry the chapters will get longer soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

….

Chapter 3

Michelangelo tried to keep his face down while reading his comic book when Master Splinter entered the living room. He wanted to avoid the inevitable question his Master would soon be asking. However, Mikey could not keep his closing eyelids open as he read his comic, which was, for once, not interesting him at all. After last night, he was extremely sore and tired after their big fight with the Purple Dragons. Plus the drama that had gone on between Leonardo and his brothers did not leave them capable of sleeping.

When arriving home a few minuets ago after dropping off Casey at his apartment, Mikey and his bros expected Leo to be already home. But the quietness of the lair told them he wasn't.

Raph had instantly pulled down a box of cereal in the kitchen and proceeded to have a late breakfast and Don heated up some much needed coffee.

Mikey watched them eating silently, and noticed Raph angrily shoving spoonful after spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Sighing, he had decided to get up and join them. But that was when Master Splinter entered the room.

So Mikey fell back into the sofa and hid behind his comic, deciding to leave it up to his older brothers to answer to Leo's whereabouts.

"Good morning, my sons." Splinter said to them as he prepared himself tea. Usually that Leo's job, but for these past few weeks Master Splinter had been doing it himself.

"Morning," was the reluctant reply.

*-Crunch-Crunch-Sip-Sip-*

Master Splinter must've noticed the tense silence because a few seconds later he asked:

"Where is Leonardo?"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_I was surprised at how much attention my story was getting over over these last two weeks. My internets been down, but that hasn't stopped me from writing. So no more delays! We're going straight into the story now. Enjoy._

…

Chapter 4

There were no stars in the sky, nor was there the familiar light of the moon. Only darkness stretched out around them, choking and suffocating. Panic raced through Leonardo as faint sounds could be heard in the distance. It was getting closer and closer… and then silence.

Dead silence.

Leo blinked, desperately trying to see through the walls of pitch-black that masked his vision. Remembering the words of His Master, he closed his strained eyes and relaxed.

'5…4…3…2…1'

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes. He could see again.

Leo started as the trees and earth beneath him seemed to glow faintly, giving everything an eerie outline. He swerved his head from right to left trying to take it all in. It seemed so…surreal. Like the effects of a drug or toxin. Or maybe just a very strange dream.

This notion brought his mind back to his current situation and the possibility of be captured by Karai after all. Looking around, Leo spotted her in the darkness; her figure barely outlined by the faint light around her. She was turned to the side, as if staring at something.

'If Karai had him captured and under the effects of some drug why would she be here?', he thought. In a nightmare, she would murder his family right in front of him laughing at his agony. But right now, nothing was like that. None of it added up.

Suddenly, Leo was jerked out of his spiraling thoughts by Karai's sudden movement. She seemed to lurch over and a startled gasp escaped from her lips. He stared curiously, as a creature appeared and loomed over her, its teeth sunk in her arm. Blood dripping off its face, into the air and onto the ground.

Leo didn't blink, just slowly began to reach for his swords still lying on the ground at his feet.

His fingers trembled slightly as they reached closer and closer. The creatures head turned and zeroed in on him. Its red eyes wide and un-moving. Leo stopped. His hands were just inches away from his swords. He locked eyes with the creature. Who would make the first move?

But fortunately, both had forgotten about Karai so the creature had no time to escape the sword that pierced it through the throat. The creature let out an un-earthly screech of pain and in that instant Karai rolled away from the creature, blood gushing from the wound as she pulled her sword free.

Leonardo quickly grabbed his swords and ran over to where Karai was standing, gripping her arm painfully in spite of herself. He raised his weapons, ready to defend the both of them in case the creature attacked again.

The creature had no such intention though; it simply clawed at its own throat as if not understanding the source of its pain. Finally, with dying screeches, it dragged it-self away into the forest and melted into the darkness of the night. And all became silent once more.

Leonardo relaxed slightly and lowered his swords. Turning to Karai, he asked quietly, "Are you alright?" He could hardly make out her face, but there was no doubting the pain and anger in her glinting eyes. Angry at now being the one with the disadvantage; angry at being unable to hide the pain.

"I'm fine." she replied curtly.

'So much for gratitude.' Leo thought to himself. In the dark, he couldn't see her arm very well and could not therefore asses how bad the wound was. But it seemed that he wouldn't need to worry, because Karai simply ripped off some cloth from her uniform and wrapped it tightly around her arm. Right now, cleaning it was out of the option but at least the blood flow would stop.

Leo felt like hitting himself. Why should he even bother taking the time to think about Karai's well-being? He could've cared less if that creature had killed her, so why did he worry now?

His emotions tore at him. It was obvious now that this was no drug-induced hallucination or dream. And it was also obvious that none of this was Karai's doing. Both of them were facing a greater danger now.

But Karai was still the enemy! He couldn't worry about her when his brothers were back home thinking that he had abandoned them to the hundreds of dangerous that threatened to tear their existence apart. He had to protect them, he had to get home! And yet….Karai was here now. Injured before him in this un-known world. What was he supposed to do?

Leo sighed. He had to think rationally if he wanted to get home in one piece. Obviously, if he and Karai stayed together their chances of survival increased. So he really had no choice.

'Damn it.' he muttered bitterly under his breath. Why was he always faced with the hardest decisions?

But his inward ramble was interrupted by a hand gripping his sword. Leonardo lifted his face to meet Karai's eyes, the only thing that he could clearly see in the darkness. There was an emotion in them he could not read, something that made him suddenly cautious.

Her voice was quiet, but steady. It echoed in the silence and made Leonardo cringe.

"Kill me."

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leonardo stared at Karai. 'Kill her?' The shadows on her face made her green eyes stand out. She was looking straight back into his. Deeper and deeper, penetrating his soul, his thoughts, and his sanity. Then the impossible word:

'Please.'

Leo almost fell back in shock. How could this be happening? An opportunity to get rid of Karai once and for all was finally presenting itself, but he never expected her to give herself up to him so easily. It…it just wasn't right.

"Why are you hesitating? I am your enemy. Take your sword and do what must be done."

Leo watched Karai's lips as she spoke. Trembling, they were slightly trembling.

He frowned. 'Something's defiantly is not right.'

Then Karai lurched forward, grabbing her head with her hands, and blood soaked through the cloth on her wound at the action. Leo leaned forward in concern and then stopped himself.

Karai was shaking and the sound her teeth being ground together was audible. Blood trickled through her lips. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, putting his previous resentment of helping her aside and trying to understand what happening. "Karai! Tell me what's wrong!" Leo found himself yelling.

Karai's eyes closed in pain and she tried to speak, "T-The creature…some-kind of…poison…can't hold…on…you must-" But before she could manage to say anything else she collapsed onto the ground. Leo knelt beside her and rested her head on his knee. Feeling her fore head to see if the poison was causing a fever, Leonardo frowned. Her fore head wasn't hot; in fact it was strangely cold. Her body had stopped shaking and was entirely still. Like a corpse. Leo instantly felt uneasy and a feeling a dread rose in him. He felt her neck desperately for pulse. 'Nothing.'

Then Karai's eyes shot open. She looked wide-eyed at Leonardo. And he stared back, not believing what he was seeing. Because Karai's eyes were not their usual jade green. Instead they were blood-red.

She kept looking at him. But no longer into his eyes, but at his neck. Her fingers were twitching and silence dragged on except for the sound of Leonardo's heart-beat. "K-Karai" Leo stuttered out suddenly drawing her attention back to his face. The tension in the air dropped a little, but only to be replaced with awkwardness. "I thought you were dead…" Leo said slowly, watching for a reaction. Suddenly, Karai grabbed Leonardo by the shoulders and bit into his neck. Blood spurted out and Leonardo eyes widened in shock. He instantly reacted and threw Karai off of him.

She licked the blood from her lips and panted as she got up from the ground. Leo tried to ignore the fact that she was still staring at his neck. "You try that again and I WILL kill you, Karai." he said as he re-drew his blades.

Karai broke away her gaze, staring at the ground. Her body had started shaking again. Her voice could barely be heard over a whisper, "I-I'm sorry. That creature…when it bit me, it inserted some kind of poison. Just now when I woke up, I felt so weak…and then-" Her voice hesitated slightly, "Then I could hear your heart-beat. And I saw you. I couldn't control myself, I felt the need for blood…I still do…" her voice trailed off.

Leo raised his swords and narrowed his eyes.

Karai noticed and raised her head looking directly at Leonardo, her shaking stopping. "That is why I asked you to kill me, why you must still kill me." She said without a trace of hesitation. Though Karai's eyes had changed, the look within them had not. She wanted this and by all means did she deserve it. And now, Leonardo's well-being depended upon it.

Karai subconsciously gripped her wounded arm, and her eyes momentarily faltered. "You must hurry; I can't control myself for much longer." she said quickly.

Leonardo raised his sword and Karai braced herself for the strike. But none came…

She stared in shock as Leo cut his own arm and let the blood flow. Leonardo himself didn't know why he did it, but he just knew he couldn't kill Karai here like this. The battle between them was on fair grounds and this went beyond that. Something had interfered and now they were in a strange world surrounded by too many possible dangers. No, they were going to get back to their OWN world and settle things by their rules. So for now, he would do whatever it takes to make it that way. Even if it meant keeping Karai alive and working with her.

"Drink." he said forcibly offering his arm up to Karai. She looked at him and shook her head, but her body told him otherwise as it started to shake more violently. Her eyes strained on the blood dripping from his fore-arm.

"I'm not going to kill you, Karai. You may hate me for this, but I need you to survive here. There are things we need to settle and I'm not going to let you have the easy way out now. So drink or kill your self."

Karai glared at him spitefully, but her body over-ridded her mind and she took his arm and drank.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leonardo cracked his eye-lids open and quickly balanced himself on the uncomfortable tree branch he had been sleeping on. Once he was settled, he stretched his sore limbs as much as he could without falling and resisted the urge to scratch his irritated bug-bitten skin. Getting up and leaning against the tree's trunk, Leo turned to view the landscape around him.

The other trees surrounding him told him what he already knew: that they were in a forest. But being up at this height now gave him a bird's eye view of his location, telling him that they were at the foot hill of a mountain. And below them was a large valley. Leonardo's attention was instantly drawn to the 'village' in its center. Leo gave an inward sigh of relief. 'Finally, a lead!' He thought.

Eying his still sleeping partner, Leonardo examined Karai. She was sleeping soundly, but her hand was clenched around her tanto. On her arm, the wound's blood had dried; though it still remained soaked on the cloth wrapped around it. It wasn't as bad as he imagined it was. His arm as well was bandaged with his wrist guard after giving some of his blood to Karai.

Images of last night flashed through his mind and Leo subconsciously rubbed his neck where two holes remained. Feeling un-easy, he decided to get away to where he would feel safer.

Once on the ground, Leo let the peace of the forest distract him for a moment and closed his eyes. How in the world would he ever get home? Licking his dry lips Leo opened his eyes and decided to focus on more immediate problems. He was terribly thirsty and knew that if he found a stream he would find food as well.

Leaving Karai, He set out into the unknown letting his instincts guide him to a stream or river. Picking up a strong stick on the way, he used one of his katanas to start sharpening it into a spear. Chipping away at the wood he wandered absently till his ears picked up rustling in the grass.

He stopped walking and turned to look for the source of the noise. Three ears shot up in the air as a strange rabbit sat nibbling at a flower in the long-green stems. Leonardo stayed absolutely still as he slowly raised his spear. Pinpointing his target, he tensed his muscles and threw the spear forward. The rabbit jerked its head up and turned to flee when it sighted the spear, but it was too late. The spear hit home with a soft thud in the soil.

Leo walked up to it and retrieved his spear. Kneeling down, he examined the so-called rabbit. It had all the features of an earth rabbit except for the four ears. Thinking of last night, he guessed that since the predators were far more advanced here that the other animals needed better defenses. A tiny voice questioned in the back of his head: how did he hear the rabbit when it was so far away just nibbling on a flower? But he pushed it out of his mind.

Picking up the rabbit, he rubbed one of its ears quizitively and noticed that it was limp and broken. Probably why it hadn't heard him before. While he kept looking at it, he felt the absence of his smartest brother deeply. How he longed for his brothers to here with him. They had always faced these kinds of challenges before together. But he quickly reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts. If his brothers were here than they would be in danger, so it's better that they weren't. Plus he had taken care of himself and kept his family safe before, right? Nothing had changed…except maybe Karai's presence.

Taking his kill, Leonardo continued to walk through the forest. Soon he came to a running river near the bottom of the hill. He stepped toward the edge of it and stared at the water, surprised that it was literally blue; almost like his face mask. He cupped his hand and put it in the water. The water was cold, but felt good. Raising his hand to his lips with the supposed-water, he took a tentative sip. It tasted a little strange, but other wise it seemed alright. 'Beggars can't be choosers.' he thought to himself. Kneeling down to drink more, Leo stared at his reflection in the rippling water. And nearly fell back in surprise when another reflection appeared beside his own.

Karai apparently had woken up.

Leo let out an exasperated sigh and eyed her angrily. "Don't give a warning or anything." He said dryly. Karai ignored him and gestured to the water. "Is this water drinkable?" Leo nodded, "Well, I'm not having any side effects so I'm assuming, yes."

She went to the water and drank some carefully. Once she was satisfied, she proceeded to clean her arm wound. Leo watched her while silently wondering how she had appeared beside him so silently without him noticing her at all. It was a worrying sign.

"Do you plan on going to the village?" Karai spoke up.

"….It seems like that's probably our best bet." Leo answered, annoyed at how fast she was catching on.

Karai nodded and finished re-bandaging her arm. Getting up she turned toward him and eyed the rabbit. "Hungry?" Leo asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Eventually, they had, with much difficulty on both parts, started a fire and cooked the rabbit. Leonardo had asked her if she wanted hers raw but she just glared at him. He shrugged back innocently. They quickly ate and put out the fire to avoid being detected.

Afterwards, they decided to wait for the cover of darkness to visit the village. And for once in his life, Leo would've preferred to go in the sunlight.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leonardo silently crept in the darkness along side the walls of a village house. He and Karai had entered the village only a few minuets ago after the sun's light had completely disappeared behind the mountains. As a ninja, that was one thing about this world he guessed he should be happy about. But this utter blackness made him nervous. Something about it was unnatural. It was like he was walking underwater in the darkest part of the ocean. Even though he was confident in himself, he would feel safer if the moon's light were here to cast its familiar shadows. But it wasn't.

Karai, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any problem with the darkness. From appearances, she didn't seem uncomfortable at all. And something told him that those red eyes were the answer.

Suddenly, a tiny light flickered into view. Leo blinked as he adjusted his eyes to the unfamiliar brightness. Another surprise was that the light came from a piece of rock that was glowing green. It was mounted on a pole in the village's street and stood in line with other poles. It wasn't much different from light posts back in the city, though these were stranger by far. Staring at the green stones kinda reminded him of the stones from the underground city. If they were anything like them, He wondered if these did more than just light the village.

Leo was about to take a closer look when footsteps echoed down the empty street. He quickly crouched down as two figures walked past the house. They were two men dressed in primitive kimonos, one carrying a long sword and the other a spear. Leo knew right away that this place must be either Edo-Japan or something like its alternate counterpart. The foot steps grew fainter as the men walked further away, so Leo got up hoping to trail them. But as he did, sharp nails dug into his arm holding him back.

Leo silently cursed himself for forgetting about Karai. Honestly, he should have known this would happen. But it was already too late. The handle of Karai's tanto was already driving into the back of his skull. As he fell to the floor, edges of black entering his vision, he heard Karai's low voice:

"Sleep while you can, Leonardo."

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'That bitch!' was Leonardo's first thought as he slowly came back to consciousness.

He tried to get up but his head throbbed painfully at the movement and made his vision swim. Resting back down again, Leo brought a hand to his face. The next time he saw Karai, he would-

The sound of a fusuma sliding open interrupted his thoughts and Leo cracked an eye open to see who it was. And nearly choked on his own breath which caught in his throat. It was Karai.

Ignoring the pain that exploded in his head, he jolted up and grabbed her by the throat. Gripping her tight and lifting her up, Leo snarled, "Just what the hell do you think your doing, Karai? We agreed to-"

A handful of powder hit his face and burned his eyes and throat. He had to let go to wipe the stuff from his face. Karai instantly backed away and eyed him suspiciously; raising her hand which held more powder in defense. "You better rest yourself, bakemono kame, or I might have to use more unpleasant means of making you."

Leo looked at her in surprise. She spoke in accented Japanese and wore a delicate kimono. The hand, which held the powder, the same arm that the monster had bitten, was now pristine white and no teeth marks shown. And her guard was terribly open. He could have knocked her to the ground easily which was completely opposite of the Karai Leo knew.

She must've noticed his staring. "Um," she coughed slightly, "I think there is a misunderstanding. You must mistake me for some one else. My name is Kaki. I am the village's sooth-sayer." She said while bowing slightly.

Leo suddenly felt like sitting down. Karai must have hit his head harder than he thought. He rubbed his arm absently and sighed, "Listen, Karai. I don't know what you're playing at, but-"

Karai, or 'Kaki', cocked her head in confusion. "Nani? I'm afraid I don't understand your tongue. You must be from over the mountains." She raised her hand to her heart and said slowly,

"K-a-k-i." Then she pointed at him.

Leonardo's only explanation for this was that he was dreaming. It just seemed too strange to be talking to a woman who looked exactly like Karai, from her raven-black hair to her green eyes, but whose manner was completely different.

Leo sighed again and decided to go along with this for the time being. He pointed to himself and said slowly in Japanese, "Leonardo-san" Kaki's eyes widened, "So you do speak our language! That's a shock. Not many mountain people still speak it anymore. But then again, not many bakemonos speak at all."

Just then did he realize that he was talking to a person causally, while being completely exposed. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Leo asked hesitantly, "Your…not bothered by my…strange appearance?"

She chuckled, "Of course not! I'm used to seeing bakemonos. Though you're different from any I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kaki waved her hand in the air, "I'll explain it all to you AFTER you lay down. I was surprised that you could even get up with a concussion like that." Leonardo rubbed the back of his head and agreed. Karai sure knew how to leave her mark.

As he laid down, Kaki sat down next to him; gently folding her kimono beneath her. Leo eyed her neck and winced when he saw how red it was. Suddenly feeling guilty, Leo apologized, "Sorry about…earlier. I actually did mistake you for… someone else."

Kaki shook her head, "It's all right. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Leo looked away, "…yeah…"

Wanting to change the subject, Leo asked more about her and how she had come across him. So Kaki explained her occupation and how she had found him.

….

"Like I said, I'm the village sooth-sayer. I take care of any strange illness or injuries acquired by the people. But I also care for bakemonos, or monsters. You see, I belong to a long line of shrine maidens who shelter those cursed or possessed by yokai. We possess the power to harness the pieces of the moon to cure those who have been stricken by evil influence."

"Pieces of the moon?"

"Yes. Generations ago, a powerful female tengu shattered the moon because we refused to offer it sacrifices. Without the moon, our land was filled with fear and suffering. When darkness fell, she would send out demons to attack the villages. Not only did they kill many, but they also turned our own people against us. Once bitten, people would transform into horrible beasts and attack their family or friends. In the daytime, they would turn back to normal, but would remain cursed. Some fled to the mountains and beyond, but to no avail. Soon all the villages were wiped out till only this one remained. But we maidens of the shrine went searching for pieces of the shattered moon; praying that Tsuki, the moon goddess, would still protect us."

"That's what those green stones in the village streets are."

"Right. We found many, but not all the pieces. Still, we were able to use them to bring light to the village once again and protect it from bakemonos. What we are truly grateful for; though, is the stones ability to turn those bitten back to normal humans. We have restored many to their loved ones. But it has come with a price."

"The shrine maidens were targeted by the tengu. We tried to protect ourselves with ancient prayers and the stone-forged weapons, but demons have taken us one by one. I am the only one left now."

"There is a new shine maiden who was born not long ago, though she is still very young. If I were to die before her time, all protection for this village would vanish. And she would be targeted by the tengu until she also is killed."

"I do what I can, but it is a heavy burden. I only hope that I will be able to protect this village long enough for her to take my place. But if only there were a way to still find the remaining pieces of the moon. Maybe then, Tsuki could rid us of the tengu forever. That is what I pray for everyday, but sometimes I feel even that is too much to ask for."

…

Kaki tucked a hair behind her ear as she laughed, "Looks like I've told you more then you wanted to hear. Gomen, sometimes I get carried away. Oh! But I forgot to tell you how I found you! Well, that's simple enough. I was walking back from checking a patient when I noticed a large crowd of people in the street. They were all gathered around a bakemono, debating on what to do. None were pleasant options, so I broke my way through and insisted that I'D take you. You really seemed interesting after all, so I couldn't help myself."

Leo nodded, amused. "What so different about me?" he asked, curious to know what set him apart from the others.

Kaki looked at him blankly, "I'm not sure if you've seen your reflection, but you look A LOT like a human. It's amazing how intelligent and humanoid you are. All the bakemonos I've encountered are very animal like in intelligence and form. So I think it's going to be easy turning you back into a human."

Leo nodded again absently and then froze. "Wait-what?"

TBC…..

_**Japanese** **Notes**: Fusuma-_sliding door, _Kaki-_persimmon (fruit), _Bakemono_-monster, _Kame-_turtle_, Tengu_-demon, _youkai-_supernatural creature or spirit, _Tsuki-_moon

[Thanks for reading and please review!]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kaki was grounding a moon stone into powder to make Leonardo human while he sat nervously fiddling with his face mask. He had tried to tell her about how he had come from another world and was never human to begin with, but she brushed him off. Leo let it drop only because he decided that in this world it would be easier (and safer) to be human. Plus, he would have an advantage over Karai, who would be unable to recognize him. It would make revenge sweeter.

His only concern was how he would turn BACK into a turtle. He definitely couldn't go home as a human. He asked Kaki if there was a way, but she just exclaimed, "Why would you want to turn back into a bakemono?"

The whole concept of other worlds and mutation was lost on her, so all Leo could do was accept defeat.

"I hope you're not planning to blow that stuff in my face." Leo said, sulking.

Kaki brushed aside the hair that had fallen into her face as she finished making the powder. "Of course not! That is unless you misbehave." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Leo pretended to frown as she laughed and left the room.

…

Coming back a few minuets later, she set down a cup of hot tea. Sitting down across from him, she explained the process. "For most cases, the powder is worked into an ointment and applied to the wound received by a bakemono. That way it can immediately fight the source of the infection and revert you back to normal. But in this case, since you insist you were not bitten and you're already human enough as it is, I think that drinking it will suffice."

Leo stared at the cup of tea and tried to mentally prep himself. He was just going to drink it and get it over with. He drank tea all the time, so it was no big deal. He just felt that for some reason, this was an important decision. Maybe it would be better if he didn't….

But then he thought of Kaki. Looking up at her smiling face, he knew he had to trust her. She was trying to do the right thing, but Leo couldn't keep the voice out of head telling him that she could be wrong.

"I have to warn you that it's going to hurt a little, but it'll be alright!" she encouraged.

Leo took a deep breath, ignored the voice in his head, and drank the tea. It was warm and soothing against his throat and tasted bitter-sweet. Gulping down the whole drink, Leo set it back down.

Waiting for the changes to occur was nerve-racking. Each second passed by like minuets and Leo swallowed anxiously. He didn't feel any different from before and glanced at himself, wondering if it wasn't going to work since he had never been infected in the first place.

Suddenly pain blossomed in his chest and Leonardo's body tensed up. He vision bleared and his head began to throb again. The pain in his chest spread to every part of his body, until all he could feel was agonizing pain. Blood pounded in his ears and he twisted and turned; trying to make the adjustments that were being forced upon his body. Leo just kept breathing in and out, in and out.

Then, slowly but surely, the pain began to fade. It vaporized into the air around him and the throbbing and pounding came to a halt. Leo cracked open eyes he hadn't remembered closing and looked around groggily.

A white kimono landed in his face. Leo pulled the soft material off and slowly sat up. He looked at himself and found pale human flesh where green-reptilian skin should have been. Lifting his hand his flexed five, instead of three, fingers. He ran it over his face, feeling a defined nose and lips. He ran it over his head which was now covered with silky, smooth hair.

He glanced up at Kaki who was smiling excitedly. She put her hands together and affirmed what Leo was both dreading and hoping, "It worked! Your human gain, Leonardo-san!"

TBC…..

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Kimono_- traditional garment or tunic, _Bakemono_-monster]


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blackness swirled all around him. The sound of thunder boomed as the floor shuddered beneath him. Pain laced through his shoulder and broken shell. He staggered up from his own puddle of blood. 'So weak…so damn weak!' is all he could think.

Voices echoed faintly in the distance. "L-Leo…please… can't you save us?"

Four figures are huddled together, broken and dying…his family. Mikey is lying on the floor unable to get up; he's fighting the tears that are threatening to spill over. Don is clutching his broken arm, his eyes huge with fear. Raph is also on the ground, doing his best to hide the pain that his shattered rib cages are causing him. And Master Splinter…he's practically dead. His body is burned to the point where it's almost unrecognizable. It breaks Leo's heart to see his master like this. But what's worse is the look in his eyes. "Why," he whispers through a cracked sob,"…is my oldest son…so useless? Why can't he protect his own master?

"No!" Leo gasped, "I won't let this happen. I can do better! I WILL protect you!" He stumbled forward, each step shooting new waves of pain to his shoulder. But all in vain. No matter how far he's gone they're still too far away. Despite all his best efforts, he can't reach them.

Then his body is smashed into the floor as the shredder's large robotic foot crushes him. Blood spurts from his mouth as Leo chokes. The shredder's laughter fills the air around him as he grins, "Do you really think you can stop me? Out of all of your miserable family, you are truly the most pathetic. I almost pity your half-hearted efforts. You couldn't even defeat my daughter, so what makes you think you could possibly defeat me?"

Leo snarled, pushing against the floor and fighting against the shredder's weight. Feet suddenly appear before him. He manages to look up and see the smirking face of Karai, her blood-soaked sword still in hand. She points it at his face. "Why do you even try, Leonardo? No matter what you attempt the outcome will always be the same. Your family will die…either today or tomorrow; it doesn't matter. You cannot escape fate."

The images of his brothers and father corpses burn into his mind. "No…" he mutters as grief and rage rack his body, "NO. I'll do anything, everything, to protect them! I won't fail again!"

The inside of shredder's rocket fades around him and Karai begins to walk away. Leo tries to go after her, but the darkness keeps crushing him down. His family appears before Karai, captured and beaten. Leo's heart beat accelerates and his body begins to shake with the effort of escaping the chains that seem to be bound tightly around him. "See, Leonardo?' Karai says mockingly as her foot soldier's swords are raised, "There's nothing you can do."

Leo struggles wildly, but to no end. He can't break free and the swords are inching closer. "Wait, don't Karai!" he yells madly, but it's too late. The sickening sound of the sword sinking into flesh and the screams of its victims fill all the air around him like white noise. Tears stream down Leonardo's face as it contorts in anguish. His hands clutch his head as he screws his eyes shut. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! How could I have failed again!"

The suffocating darkness that blanketed him gave away to a cold evening breeze. Leo sat up in shock and looked around him. He saw his brothers fighting foot on the roof of a building not far away. Leo's heart soared. They were still alive!

He quickly rushed to their aid. The nearest foot was cut down as Leo brandished his swords. He called out to his brothers. "Guys! Don't worry, I'm here!" The foot fell before him like dominos but still his brothers didn't respond. "Guys?" Leo asked hesitantly. Raphael, who was closest, suddenly turned on him. "Who the hell are you?" he growled, raising his sais. "Raph, what are you talking about? It's me: Leo!" But Raph just grew angrier. "Ya look nothing like the brother who abandoned us, got that? And what do ya know 'bout him, ya lousy human?" Leo backed away, clearly confused. Human? What was Raph talking about? Looking at himself he realized with dread that he was human.

He tried to explain, "Listen guys, I've been-" But he was cut off as Donatello's bow suddenly pressed against his chest. "So you became human, huh, Leo? I guess that's the reward you got for joining the foot." Don accused, practically spitting out the word 'foot.' Leo almost fell over in disbelief, "Foot? Why the hell would I join them?" Michelangelo swung his nunchucks threateningly as he replied, "You're helping Karai, aren't you?" Leo shook his head in frustration, "No, you've got it all wrong! I would never-"

"Save the crap, Leo!" Raph angrily interrupted. "You didn't kill her and now she's after us. What kind of leader are ya? Running off with that bitch and abandoning your family takes some nerve. But don't worry, cause I'M leader now. And I'm actually gonna stick around and protect my bros."

Raph was just inches from his face now, eyes glinting as he snarled "I'm not a failure like you."

…..

Leonardo jerked out of his sheets, sweat covering his body as he gazed wildly around him. He was in a Japanese-style room laying on a futon. He relaxed when he realized he was still in Kaki's home. But staring at his trembling-human hands, Leo's unease came back. Letting out a shaky breath, he realized that his nightmare was far from over.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the transformation, Leo decided to continue staying with Kaki while adjusting to his new human body. The days; thankfully, passed by quickly. However, Leo still felt uncomfortable.

The most frustrating thing of all was training. The first thing he had asked Kaki was where his katanas were. Luckily, she told him that she had kept them and soon gave them back to him.

He figured that everything would be fine once his swords were back in hand. But even holding them felt awkward with his five thin fingers. And while practicing katas he often misjudged distance, since he had grown taller. His arms and legs were still strong and muscular, but lanky at the same time. He had lost a lot of weight with no shell on his back and that caused issues with balance.

But he trained consistently until he became comfortable with his weapons once again. Kaki asked whether he used to be a samurai or not. He didn't want to tell her he was a ninja, considering their bad reputation so he answered, "I guess you could say I was a ronin of sorts."

Besides training, Leo helped Kaki with house hold chores and farming. She said that villagers often gave her food and offerings, but that she still needed her own resources. She had many different animals and plants for food and medicine. Leo wondered how she'd managed all on her own.

Once while going to a well for water, Leo had dared to look at his reflection.

It was like looking at the face of a stranger.

The reflection had pale-turned-tan skin from working outside. It had a narrow face and piercing grey eyes which were almost hidden behind strands of long dark-brown hair.

Leo looked away and walked back to the house, haunted by the image. In his mind, he was still the same. The guilt and anger was still there eating away at him. And his new appearances didn't allow him to escape it: It only made it worse.

One night, after working in the fields Kaki called him in for supper. Kneeling down and folding his kimono beneath him, Leo joined her in the prayer before meals. Then after picking up his rice bowl, he proceeded in carefully using a pair of chopsticks to eat the tiny grains. He had to admit that it was easier to use chopsticks with five fingers instead of three.

Kaki was silently pouring a cup of tea before she also began eating. The silence hung strangely in the air, so she quickly broke the ice. "Do you have family or home that you wish to return to, Leonardo-kun?" Her voice was not pressing, but the question made him uncomfortable either way.

"Yes. I do." he replied flatly, wanting to close the subject before it began. But Kaki didn't catch on and kept going, "Do have any siblings?" Leo's brows knotted together in growing frustration, "I have four brothers." Kaki's eyes widened in amazement, "Four brothers? What a large family! Your parents must have their hands full!" Leo flinched at the statement and Kaki noticed. She placed down her food and looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was intruding. Please forgive me."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't need to shut her out like this. She was just being friendly and he was acting completely indifferent. There was no danger in telling her a little more about himself. After all she was letting him, a complete stranger who used to be a mutant turtle, live with her. Of course she deserved to know some background information.

"Don't worry, its fine. I just…haven't seen my family in a long time. And it's kind of hard to talk about them." He said quietly, "We never had a mother around, so it was just our father raising us growing up. I'm the oldest of my brothers, so it was my duty to help my father and protect them. It was never easy, but…I was happy. Until…"

He stopped, unable to share the failure that had cost them so much. Kaki mistook his pain for being 'bitten' and turning into a 'bakemono'.

"I have witnessed the loss of many lives at the hands of the curse. But I have also helped many find their way back to humanity and their families. Sometimes, the curse is rooted so deep that even if you were to heal their bodies, their minds would still be lost. It is a sad fate, but one not even I can change. I simply do what I can. The curse may still exist, but I am fighting against it one person at a time. And that is better than nothing."

She stared off, her eyes tearing up. But she quickly blinked them away and sipped her tea. She set it back down again and stared at Leonardo determinedly, "If I can, I will help you find your family, Leonardo-kun."

Leo was taken aback by her sincerity, and hope dared to spark inside him. But doubt rose like a winter gale and buffeted the tiny flame; extinguishing it. "Thank you, Kaki-san. I appreciate all you've done for me, but I can manage on my own from here on. I wouldn't want to abuse your hospitality any longer. Tomorrow, I'll leave at dawn."

Then he stood up and thanked her for the meal. As he was about to leave the room, Kaki spoke out softly and Leo tried to ignore the concern that sounded in her voice, "Has…someone caused you this pain, Leonardo? Are you really giving them the benefit of the doubt? You've been healed physically, but your mind is still locked away in the darkness. I do not know what caused this, but you should let it-"

"Exactly!" Leo harshly interrupted, "You DON'T know, so don't interfere with my problems. You have no idea what's happened, so don't you dare tell me to let it go!"

By the time it had slipped out, his voice had risen to shouting point. Leo took a step back and the turned around leaving the room as he muttered, "Sorry."

And Kaki was left alone with only the shadows accompanying her as she slowly rose and walked outside.

…..

That morning, Leo got up and packed his belongings, which accumulated of his swords, face mask, and the kimono on his back. Holding the soft blue fabric in his hands, Leo stopped himself from putting it on his face. Kaki had asked him why he wore a mask, so ever since he had refrained from putting it on. If he was going into the village, he wanted to look as normal as possible; not conspicuous.

Truthfully, he hadn't slept much last night. The conversation between him and Kaki had bothered him and only made the nightmares worse. He felt guilty, but wanted to leave before she woke up. It was best for both of them that way he convinced himself.

But his conscience gnawed at him, making him hesitate at the silk-screen door. Finally, he decided to just write a letter apologizing for his leaving and thanking her for her kindness.

Finding a bamboo scroll, he quickly blacked his brush on an ink stone and jotted down his apology and thanks. He then rolled it up and silently walked into her room to lay it beside her.

Her futon was empty though. The sun hadn't even fully risen yet, so he knew the unlikely hood of her being up at this hour. When he had woken up earlier, he was greeted by silence. There was not a sound in the house nor outside, except for maybe the animals' usual racket. So if she wasn't inside or outside, where was she?

Leaving the scroll inside, Leo slipped on sandals and wandered outside. He scanning around for a sign of her but didn't see anything. Starting to walk further into one of her fields, Leo continued looking until he saw it. His breath caught in his chest and he froze.

In a shallow ditch, lay a body covered in blood. It was Kaki's body.

Her colorful kimono was now ripped and strewn with dirt and blood. Her body lay at an odd, broken angle. Her green eyes were wide open in terror, but her lips were closed. Meaning she never had the time to scream. Her throat had been ripped open, meaning she could never have anyway.

Leo fell numbly to his knees. The attack flashed through his mind vividly, like a TV screen playing a horror film too close to his face. The wolf-like creatures, demons, attacking her when she left the house and tried to enter the forest. She didn't even know they were there until it was too late. Blood spurted from her neck as teeth sank in and she fell to the ground, dead before she even hit it. Then they dug a ditch and threw her in it like crow food.

He balled his fists, knuckles growing white. Why hadn't he heard the noise, the howling, and the closing of the screen door that night? She had died just feet away from the house where he was sleeping. She had died right after he had yelled at her. She had died…trying to help him.

Tears fell down his face and his banged his fists repeatedly into the ground, showering dirt around him. He had let his emotions get the better of him and it resulted in the death of an innocent life. He had failed again. And death was the worst failure because there was no absolution. There was no restoring a lost life.

Shakingly getting up, Leo closed Kaki's eyes, took her into his hands, and lifted her from the ditch. There was only one thing he could give her now. Finding a farm tool, he dug a grave for her and gently placed her in it. The wind picked up as he shoveled the dirt over her body.

Once it was done, he found a stone to serve as a marker and placed it on the grave. Then he just stood there. He wanted to say a few words of prayer, but his mind was empty. No consolation would come.

TBC…

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Ronin_- a samurai who has lost his master and wanders adrift, _Kimono_- traditional garment or tunic, _Bakemono_- monster, _Ink Stone_- container of ink]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rain was falling hard that night. Moving along the outskirts of the forest, Leo was glad for the cover of the trees. He wished he had brought a mino (rain coat) with him, but he couldn't bring himself to go back now. He could only keep walking through the misty rain as it fell quietly from the dark sky.

Kaki had lived farther from the village then he imagined. It was at least another day's walk away. He knew because he could see the faint glow of the village's lights along the horizon.

Honestly, he wasn't comfortable being so close to the woods. The demons were now at large with Kaki dead. But he didn't have a choice. He wasn't about to take his chances in the open rain when the temperature was dropping by the minute.

Pulling his kimono tighter around himself, Leo trudged on. It was hard to tell because of the clouds, but he sensed that night time was approaching. He needed to find shelter and fast. Entering the forest, he picked a tree close to the road.

Climbing wet bark is incredibly difficult, and having soft-fleshy hands makes it even more so. But somehow Leo managed to grip a sturdy branch and lift himself up. Ignoring the discomfort, he roped himself to the trunk with the sash of his kimono. Tight enough so as to stop himself from falling, but loose enough so he could free himself easily if there was danger.

Lying back, he rested his swords across his lap and watched the rain droplets slide effortlessly across the tree's leaves and into the air. The endless rhythm of the pitter-patter echoed in the empty forest. Suddenly feeling tired, Leo closed his eyes and let a steamy breath escape his lips.

But sleep was not something his mind would reward him with. Instead, it teemed with anxiety over all the problems that surrounded his predicament. Like, once he reached the village what exactly was he going to do? He had planned on just finding Kari, but with Kaki out of the picture, he was faced with another issue. The apprentice shrine maiden, the girl she had spoken of, was also in the village. And she was now the last obstacle between the demons and total chaos.

He should've been worried only about himself and returning home to his family, but he felt an obligation to Kaki. His selfishness had cost her her life. He could not let the same thing happen to this young girl.

And Kari? He had planned on killing her for her betrayal, but the vendetta seemed dull and pointless now. Initially, he reasoned that he would just be ridding himself of another enemy, but she could be of some use. He would rather not battle alone against every demon in the forest. Because there's no doubt he would die a gruesome death if he did. But joining up with Karai again would require him to swallow his pride.

Finding himself at an impasse, Leo sighed angrily. Nothing was easy when it came to Karai. Which led him to another problem: what if Karai wasn't even in the village? It had occurred to him that if Karai looked almost exactly like Kaki that she would be signaled out as the sooth-slayer. The attention and recognition would ruin her plan of hiding incognito and gaining information.

So had she played along with the facade or returned to the forest? The question lingered in his head as he somehow fell wearily, asleep.

…

Either the tug of his sash digging into his side or the throbbing of his head-ache woke Leo up that morning. Wincing, he sat up straight and slowly untied the sash. Even though he had slept through the night without disturbance, he felt considerably drained. Rubbing his still tired eyes, he squinted at the patchy rays of sunlight that now lit up the forest around him.

It presented a surprisingly beautiful scene with the light dancing off yesterdays scattered rain drops. Nothing like the grim, terrifying horror it held at night. 'If only it could stay daylight forever' he found himself thinking.

Leo frowned. He needed to pull himself together and focus; not wander aimlessly in thought.

Standing up, he leapt from the tree branch and landed carefully on the damp grass below. He gazed outside of the forest and gripped his swords tightly as he steeled his resolve. He didn't know what awaited him in the village or beyond, but he would be ready. His life, and the lives of others, depended on it.

"No more innocent blood will be spilled while I still draw breath." he muttered quietly as he walked out of the tree's shadow.

TBC...

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Mino_- traditional straw rain coat, _Kimono_- traditional garment or tunic]

**A/N:** **Just wanted to warn my followers that the continuation of this story is going to slow down for a bit. Up to this point, all 12 chapters have been pre-written, so now I'm back to the drawing board. But it IS summer, so hopefully that won't be too much of a problem. Thanks for reading this far and I look forward to seeing your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you all for your patience! I am glad to announce that Chapter 13 is completed and ready to read. And that Chapter 14 is on the way. Please enjoy this one for now and don't forget to leave a review! _

….

Chapter 13

The noisy clamor of villagers going about their daily routines suddenly halted when a stranger entered their territory. The wary eyes of every person stared intently at the lone figure as he approached.

Leonardo quickly titled his straw hat lower; feeling grateful now that he had found and picked it up on the road earlier. He wasn't used to or comfortable with this much attention. But he put up with it. He had more important things to worry about.

While keeping a steady pace, Leo went over his list again. Find the girl apprentice, get some questions answered, buy food and supplies, look for Karai, and then head for the forest.

Actually, scratch that. In order to find the girl, it'd probably be safer to buy supplies first _while_ looking for her discreetly. Less suspicious than a stranger asking around for a child.

At the sound of foot-steps drawing close, Leo barely noticed in time to avoid bumping into a passing villager. He quickly mumbled an apology, but the man simply stared at him with narrowing eyes. Leo kept walking. And the eyes of the man bore into the back of his head as he did.

'It's gonna be another sleepless night.' Leo thought dryly.

Whether it was because they figured he was one of the hated mountain people or a demon in disguise, he knew the villagers were gonna have it out for him. And he knew that a fear-driven mob would not hesitate to kill him just as brutally as any demon would. Leo only hoped that they would never find out about Kaki's death while he was still here. Because he would be the obvious suspect.

And he would be guilty as charged. He HAD killed her, hadn't he? Only not with his sword or hands, but with his incompetence.

The negative voice seemed to lament all the louder as he tried to push it away. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Buy food and supplies. Find the girl. Buy food and supplies. Find the girl.

While he recited this litany in his head, he didn't notice that his temperature had begun to rise or that his pulse had accelerated significantly. Though his condition grew worse as time passed, Leo was either oblivious or ignored it.

He crunched on a recently bought fruit as he carried his other goods through the village, looking for an inn to stay the night. When he had been out shopping, he listened in on conversations and studied the young girls. There weren't many and the few that he saw were nothing beyond average. Nothing stood out to him to make him believe they were shrine maiden material.

But either way, he was tired from the search and tired of the cold treatment he had been receiving from the villagers. He almost wished he was back in the forest with the demons instead. At least they were just animals, not people who stared and whispered behind your back. Not people who would come up with excuses to hate and hurt you. Not people who would betray you at the slightest drop of button.

Suddenly the negative voice was overpowering and Leo's head swam. He stopped in his tracks and tried to gain control of himself. Once the world stopped spinning, he let out a shaky breath. He could no longer ignore his condition now. He desperately needed a place to rest.

A small voice from below him broke through Leo's dazed state.

"Traveler, you don't seem well. Why don't you come with me? My Oba-sama will give you a room if that's what you seek."

Leo looked down to see a small girl offering her hand to him. She had long black hair that looked like it had never been cut and pale skin. She looked no younger than 11 or 10.

But what stood out to him the most were her white, dead eyes. This girl...was blind. And yet, she had perceived his sickness. How?

The girl outstretched her hand further and smiled knowingly, "As you can tell, I cannot see. But I can still guide you to my Oba-sama's inn."

Leo stared at her for a few moments more and then hesitantly took her small hand into his larger one. He was doubtful at first, but she had a firm grip and led him as easily as any person who could see.

Before long, they were in front of what Leo assumed to be her grandmother's inn. Once they came in front of the fusama, the girl reached out and felt for the handle to pull. Leo then remembered her blindness and opened it for her. She looked up at him and thanked him warmly. Leo welcomed her without hesitation, but couldn't shake how uneasy it made him that she had looked at him straight in the eye.

As they took off their sandals, Leo had to fight the light-headiness that threatened his stability.

The girl watched him carefully.

A second later, an elderly woman appeared and greeted him. I see my child has brought me another customer! Lucky, too, since a room has just become available."

"The price good?" Leo questioned first. The old woman now took the time to look him over. Her shrewd gaze lingered on his katanas. After a few minuets of uncomfortable silence, she replied evenly, "I believe it'll be a price to your reckoning."

Feeling relieved, he took his things and followed her up-stairs. However; as soon he reached the top of the stairs, he lost his strength and collapsed. The old woman gasped and knelt down to assist him. "What's wrong, young sir? Are you ill?" she questioned in a stern, rather then worried, voice.

Leo reassured her and tried to get up, but still felt overcome with pain and fatigue. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought in confusion. Then the blind girl appeared beside him and helped her grandmother take him to his room.

He was laid on a futon and heard the girl's quiet voice as she spoke with her grandmother. When the old woman left for what was needed, the girl knelt beside him and ran a wet cloth soothingly over his forehead. As he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, he felt her sightless eyes watching him.

And knew somehow that she was the one. The apprentice shrine maiden Kaki had spoke of.

The girl he had been looking for.

TBC

….

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Oba-sama_- respected grandmother or aunt, _Fusuma- _sliding door or shoji_]_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leonardo's fever ran dangerously high and he tossed and turned in his sleep restlessly. An agonizing pain had spread through his body and a fog veiled his mind. Time passed by in a blur and Leo dreamt.

He was himself, but not. He felt torn between two identities, two responsibilities. Who was he? What did he need to do? Who was he supposed to protect?

Lost in a swirl of emotions, Leo slipped in and out of conciseness. One moment the blind girl would be by his side, bathing his forehead with cool water and the next, she was gone.

Sometimes he thought he heard his brothers urgently calling him, but whenever he opened his eyes the noise disappeared. And a horrible possibility rose in Leo's mind. Maybe…maybe they were already dead. Maybe all this time, it had been too late. His family could've been slaughtered by one of their countless enemies and he wouldn't even know. **Couldn't** know.

The despair welled up inside him and guilt ate away at him. He was helpless, utterly helpless. And that nightmarish pain of powerlessness hurt more than any physical pain he was feeling now.

'Screw it. Screw all this crap,' he thought bitterly, 'It doesn't matter. I'm not Hamato Leonardo anymore. I'm just a wolf in sheep's clothing or better yet, a turtle in human skin.'

The memory of seeing his reflection in the well flashed in his mind. He hated that face; that pathetic human face. He lifted up his hand to pull away the mask of human flesh, but it wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of that face. He couldn't revert back to his old -self.

And then a cold hand touched his shoulder. He turned; catching a lingering glimpse of black-hair and green eyes.

….

"Traveler-san!"

Leo started awake to find white, empty eyes staring worriedly at him. The girl, the shrine maiden apprentice, was kneeling beside him, a tiny hand gripping his shoulder.

"You were scratching at your face. Were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a coughing fit prevented him from answering. The girl leaned back and held up her hands in apology. "Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have asked, you're still not well. Lie back down and get some more rest."

Ignoring his shuddering body, Leo asked in a raspy voice, "How long have I been here like this?"

She stared at him for a moment and then answered quietly, "2 weeks." He blinked in astonishment. 2 weeks?! It felt like only 2 days had passed. He laid back and ran a hand across his hot face, fresh with multiple scratches. "What's wrong with me?" He wondered out loud.

Surprisingly, she answered. "Your body is fighting itself because two different kinds of blood flow through your veins. And it's affecting you not just physically, but mentally. You are at war with yourself."

Leo blinked in shock. Damn, she was incisive! So, the 'cure' Kaki had given him actually _hadn't_ worked completely? Then mutant DNA still coursed within him. Did that mean he could really revert back? But… what if the moon stone's solution in him stabilized? He could remain human forever.

As much as that bothered him, something else bothered him more. How did the blind girl know all this?

Abruptly, the girl rose. "I shouldn't say anything now. You need sleep if you wish to recover. Please excuse me."

As she walked away, Leo pushed himself up from his futon and managed to call after her, "Wait! Please tell me, what's your name?"

The girl stopped and turned her head slightly, staring at him dead on from the corner of her eye.

"Mitsue."

"Mitsue," Leonardo continued carefully, "…how can you tell? How can you tell what's wrong with me-" "-Even though I can't see?" she finished. He averted his eyes guilty.

"Because I am a _tsukiko_. And I can see the moon's light glowing in your blood."

And with that, she left.

…

More weeks passed by. The pain faded away, he slept peacefully, and no changes occurred. Apparently, the solution had finally stabilized. Soon, Leonardo re-gained enough strength to end his bed-ridden term. Of course, the old manager badgered him about how much his 'illness' had cost her and he was forced to give her all the money he had (which wasn't much).

Therefore, he re-assumed his cover story: a ronin from the mountains called Ryo (authentic Japanese, but close enough to 'Leo' to be recognizable) looking for his only remaining relative. He had hoped she would sympathize with him, but he should've known better.

Once he was able, he started working at the inn: cutting firewood, running errands, and doing any physical labor required. The villagers questioned his 'employment' and were always watching him. He avoided them as much as possible, but never for long. He was actually thankful when the old hag stood up for him once and gave an earful to some drunks who kept pestering him.

Eventually, Leo fell into routine and the villagers began to overlook him. He knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible, but he hesitated because he needed to take Mitsue with him. Taking her would mean telling her about Kaki's death and how the fate of the village rested in her hands.

But she was too young. He could he give her that responsibility? And how could he possibly take her without the old lady objecting and raising the villagers' suspicions?

So, Leo stalled, hoping the right time would present itself. A decision he would inevitably regret later.

It was on a seemingly peaceful day, while Leo was upstairs in his room playing with Mitsue that _she_ appeared.

Mitsue had just won her fifth game of Jan, Ken, Po, (irritating Leo to no end because she was blind), when she froze. "Someone…some-_thing_ bad is here.", she whispered.

With ought a word, he rose immediately and took his katanas in hand, slipping them quickly in his kimono's sash. Sliding the fusuma open, he entered the hall and made his way down the stairs. He restrained himself from going quietly; allowing the wood to creak loudly as he descended.

Once he reached the bottom, he made his way casually to an empty stall while scanning the room for any suspicious characters. As he sat down, he wondered if the demons were finally making their move and coming after Mitsue. Either way, this definitely served as a sign that they needed to leave ASAP.

A waitress appeared offering sake and he gladly obliged. While she poured into his cup, the door to the inn slid open. And a woman entered.

Tall and pale, with an air of superiority, she entered. The expensive kimono she wore was open suggestively around her chest and hung loosely around her figure. Leo could tell that he wasn't the only one staring at her. She had captured the attention of every man in the inn.

But Leo wasn't staring at her chest, like they were; he was staring directly at her face. A face shrouded by strands of raven-black hair. Her eyes, as green as jade, stared back inquisitively and she licked her blood-red lips.

She had changed since he had last seen her, her hair falling almost past her shoulders, but there was no mistaking it.

Karai was back.

TBC

…..

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Ronin_- a samurai who lost his master and wanders adrift, _Kimono_- traditional garment or tunic,_ Fusuma- _sliding door or shoji, _Mitsue_- branch of light, _Tsukiko_- moon child_]_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know most of you are probably eager to see how Leo and Karai's reunion unfolds, but I thought we'd take a little break and see what's goin on back in New York. Not to worry though, the next chapter is soon to follow. Enjoy your read and please review! **

...**  
**

Chapter 15 (Intermission)

3 dark figures race across the rooftops of NYC in search of their oldest brother. Leonardo had been missing since the night before and his family, despite the recent hostility between them, had begun to worry.

In fact, they were **more** worried than usual. If a Leo in his right-mind was missing, they wouldn't have been in such a hurry to find him. But a Leo-on-edge called for additional concern.

Mikey slowly comes to a stop, gasping for breath as his two brothers follow suit. Raph punches the roof's air vent in frustration, breaking the silence of the city. "Damn dat bastard! We've been lookin all night and haven't found zip. He yells at US for bein immature and he can't even deal with one lousy screw-up! So what if he wants to pick another fight instead of comin home? Why should we waste our time lookin for 'im? He's probably gettin the ass-kicking he deserves!"

Raphael's angry rant echoed accusingly through the city, but no reply came. Neither Mikey nor Donnie disagreed with him, but they felt guilty about it. Finally, Donnie voiced the reason why they were all out here searching in the first place: "But what if Leo's bitten off more than he can chew? Do you honestly think you'd stand by and watch Leo get beaten, no matter how much of a jerk he's been lately? Leo's always been there for us; making sure he doesn't kill himself is the least we can do."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Raph replied sulkingly, "But don't say I didn't warn ya when we find im and as all he does is give us the cold shoulder. Hell, he's probably already back home ready to chew us out for not 'trainin' instead!"

But even while he said it, Raph didn't really mean it. He felt weird, like he had switched places with Leo or something and was searching for himself instead. Anxiety tugs at his stomach and Raphael silently wonders if this is what Leo felt like whenever HE got in a fight. But Raph quickly pushes those thoughts away, feeling like he one was just one step away from making a revelation he wasn't ready to accept yet.

Mikey, who had been strangely silent the whole time, caught his brothers off guard when he spoke up. "Guys…let's hurry up and find Leo already." It was a typical Mikey whine, but completely serious. After a second of surprise, both Raph and Donnie nod, understanding their little brother's determination to see Leo safe and sound.

As they set out again, Raph reassures Mikey's fears as well as his own, "Don't worry, Mikey. We'll find im. We'll definitely find him."

…..

Meanwhile at Foot Headquarters, a lone foot soldier kneels before the Elite Guard. Ryota, the self-appointed leader, steps forward. "What news do you bring of Mistress Karai?" he asks. The foot soldier hesitates, but only for a moment, before replying, "Still missing, sir."

Silence hangs over the room as the foot soldier holds his breath. "Increase the search patrols till you find a lead," Ryota finally commands, "If nothing is found within 24/7 hours, you will be replaced."

"Hai!" The foot soldier rises, bows, and quickly exits the room. He gathers different squads together and hurriedly relays instructions as if his life depends on it. Because it does.

…

Back in the room, the Elite guards discuss their Mistress's predicament. "It is un-like her to be so rash. I cannot believe that she would take revenge against the turtles without the Foot. Are we not also entitled to avenge our master against those vile creatures?" one Elite questions.

The others nod their head in agreement. "Ever since the Master's death, she has been obsessed with the turtles, especially the one named Leonardo. This is all just a personal vendetta to her."

Ryota speaks, silencing the others, "Karai has gone on too long without check. She has been blind and forgotten the original plan of the Master's: total control of New York. We have stood by idle, but now is our opportunity to rise. We will take New York, kill the turtles, and make the Foot Clan great again!"

The Elite shout in agreement and raise their weapons enthusiastically. Ryota smiles and adds ruthlessly "If Karai IS still alive and dares to return, she will only find a grave prepared for her."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! It was rather difficult to write, but somehow I managed to finish it without spontaneously combusting. Still, I hope you're all able to enjoy it and please review if you have any advice or criticism to share. Thank you!**

…

Chapter 16

Never in a hundred years would Leo have imagined himself sitting and drinking with Karai. Yet, here he was, sitting across from one of his most dangerous adversaries drinking sake like they were old friends. Of course, it was all an act. If Karai knew who he REALLY was, she would most likely be trying to slit open his throat, not trying to seduce him.

But that was the beauty of his new human form. Karai would never know what hit her until it was too late. It was the perfect revenge; all he had to do was play along.

"Here, let me pour you more sake, Ryo-sama." she says coyly, her fingers lingering suggestively on his hands before beginning to pour sake into his cup. Her intent is obvious and Leo studies the liquid to see if it's been drugged. But she is watching him closely, so he has no choice but to drown the drink in one swig. He doesn't want her getting suspicious before the right time.

The minuets that follow are filled with drinking and small chatter, while Karai inches closer and closer. Each shot is accompanied with a "Where have you traveled from?" and "What do you do?" As the questions get more personal, Leo knows she's trying to dig information from him. He silently wonders what led Karai to using such low methods and if she's found anything useful from using them before.

Probably not.

As the night progresses, people begin to leave one by one. The last jealous and curious observers finally become bored and also leave. Leo watches them go and proceeds on with the plan.

Leo takes Karai by the hand and stands up, stumbling slightly for effect. "Why don't we finish this…um… private conversation upstairs?" he asks in a slur. Karai quietly laughs at him and draws closer. "I'd love to."

So they stumble upstairs, laughing like drunks, and the old lady who runs the inn rolls her eyes. "He can expect double the work tomorrow for all that sake he's cost me." she grumbles. Mitsue, who had been waiting behind a screen, runs out to her grandma and asks, "Oba-sama, Can I bring Ryo-oniichan some tea?" The old lady shakes her head fervently, "Do NOT disturb him, Mitsue-chan. He's going to have his hands full with that woman for the rest of the night."

Mitsue tilts her head in confusion, but 'Grandma' ignores her, not bothering to explain what she meant. "Anyway, dear, get back in your futon. It's late and you need to sleep."

As she's shooed away, Mitsue glances up in the direction of Leo's room. It was too quiet for her liking and she prays that Leo is safe. After all, he'd just taken a demon into his room.

…..

Leonardo swallows the bile that threatens to rise up his throat as he lays down with Karai. He's almost glad he's half- drunk. Glad that he couldn't fully experience Karai's lips on his or her cold hands pressing into his skin. Glad that all these memories would simply be forgotten in the mist of a hangover.

But as much as he hates to admit it, he's extremely anxious. He knows that this was a dangerous situation for him. Still, he is confident that his resolve will overcome his lust. After all, he was betting everything on this plan.

And yet, even as he thought this, Leo found himself caught up in a rush of passion that he couldn't control. Karai's eyes are like whirlpools of sea green that just pull him deeper and deeper into her embrace. "No past, no betrayal, no honor, and no family can keep us apart anymore." a voice lies reassuringly in the back of his mind. And with this realization, the walls that Leo had spent pain-saking time building begin to crumble.

Suddenly, Leo found himself kissing Karai with an intensity he didn't know he possessed. His hands envelope her face, slide down her neck, and wrap around her waist. He wants to hold her and never let go. He wants to believe that she hadn't betrayed him all those times. He wants to believe that the woman he once admired was still inside somewhere. With their bodies entwined, Karai's fingers slide into Leonardo's kimono and up his back until they reach a scar along his shoulder.

And then the whole world becomes violent red.

-_Karai's sword stabbing through my chest. Searing pain. Karai's shocked and frightened face. "This is not what I wanted Leonardo, not what I wanted!" she screams and screams and screams._ _It was_ _her_ _fault, all her_-

Leo's eyes shoot open just as Karai's teeth are about to sink into his neck. He tries to pull away but Karai grips him tightly; unwilling to let go of her prey. Her eyes turn piercing red in the darkness as she smiles triumphantly.

Realizing the game is over; Leo quickly rolls over and holds Karai down in a Judo lock. She stares up at him in surprise; obviously, she had not suspected a mere farm boy of having any fighting capabilities. But she quickly regains her senses and starts to search for an opening.

"Don't even think about it," He whispers coolly, trying to hide the quaver in his voice that would give away how unstable he felt. "I don't fall for the same trick twice, Karai."

Her eyes slowly grow wide in shock and then narrow in anger. In fact, her whole body tenses with indignant rage. "Leonardo!?" she answers in utter disbelief. "But… how-?"

Leo can't help, but smile. His plan had almost backfired on him, but this made it all worth it. "I don't believe I'm under any obligation to tell you, Karai. Though I'm sure you're dying to know; we'll save the specifics for later."

Then he leans down and kisses her, catching Karai completely off guard. After the initial shock, she pulls away in repulsion. Throwing him off of her, she retreats to a safe distance, glaring at him with bare hatred.

Getting up, Leo laughs at her expression. "Guess we're even now." he says smugly. Karai just glares at him with a mixture of annoyance and suspicion as she stands back. While he still has the advantage of surprise, Leo knows he'd better explain the situation.

"Listen, Karai. We can't-" But he never got a chance to finish his explanation.

Yelling had filled the inn as village men barge through the downstairs' shoji. As they charged up the stairs, Leo and Karai bolt toward the window. Just as they were about to jump, the men break through the screens. "There he is! He and that #!*% are both under suspicion for the murder of Kaki-sama. Capture them!" The assumed leader yells, pointing at them.

But they were already out the window. Once they hit the ground, Karai starts to run, but Leo grabs her hand when he remembered Mitsue. "Wait, Karai!"

She turns on him viciously, pulling her hand back. "Why?! Can't you see we're being chased?"

Leo sighs exasperatedly. He wasn't even going to bother. "Just follow me!" He yells as he starts to head back into the inn. He doesn't have to look behind him to know that Karai isn't following him. " #!*% ! Can things possibly get any worse?" Leo thought in frustration. But unfortunately for him, fate has a cruel sense of humor.

Just as he goes back into the inn to get Mitsue, long howls fill the night sky followed by a young girl's scream. 'Mitsue!' Leo thinks in a panic, 'The demons must be making their move now!'

And all #!*% was about break loose.

TBC

…..

_[Japanese_ Notes: _Sake_-Japanese alcohol, _Futon_- a padded mattress, _Oba-sama_- grandma or elder, _Onii-chan_- a close older brother figure, _Shoji_-screen door_]_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of updates! It's been the start of one crazy year and I've barely had any time to write. But I'm back on track, so this story will no longer be neglected. I hope all of you haven't lost interest by now, but that would be expecting too much. Well, hopefully this chapter will spark your interest again! Thank you for continuing to read my poor, greatly-lacking, writing. I look forward to reading the reviews, criticism included. (N: The last chapter was a little heavy and out-of-the-blue, wasn't it? So I'm focusing more on moving the story forward than Leo and Karai's relationship for now. We'll get to that soon enough *wink*) **

…

Chapter 17

Leonardo crashed through the inn's screen door, baring his katanas. Terror and panic echoed through the evening air in the form of endless screams and strangled sobs. Somewhere a candle had been knocked over and had lit the inn ablaze. Smoke reflecting the growing flames hung heavily in the air and began to leak through the windows and now-shredded screen.

Ducking low and holding one hand over his nose and mouth so as to not inhale any smoke, Leo ran through the inn searching for Mitsue. She had still been asleep inside before the demons attacked and the inn had been set on fire. He had her scream only seconds ago. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself to get to her before the demons did.

Finally reaching her room, Leo came to a staggering halt. "Mitsue!", he yelled as he threw the screen doors open. "Ryo-oniichan!" came the choked reply from the small girl bundled in blankets in the corner of her room.

The flames had just started to eat away at the opposite side of the room and it was already filling to the brink with smoke. "Hold on Mitsue, I'm co-" He started to say, but just as he stepped into the room the ceiling collapsed with a deafening crack. Stepping back, Leo squinted through tearing eyes at what stood over the rubble of the charred ceiling. A large demon, like the one that he and Karai had fought in the forest, now stood between him and Mitsue. But unlike that demon, whose appearance had been hidden in the shadows, _this_ one's was made entirely visible by the bright, red glare of the flames.

The monster, sharply silhouetted, looked like something out of a nightmare–or worse, hell itself. Its body resembled that of a steroidal wolf's and sticking out of its long, narrow snout where dagger-like teeth stained with fresh blood. As for its height, it was almost the size of a full-grown bear. But none of this unnerved Leo the most as its eyes. Not red and piercing like the one he previously faced, but black and empty. That was all they were: black, empty sockets that seemed to suck everything into them.

Its large ears twitched toward the sudden noise of rustling in the corner. Mitsue was pushing herself farther into the corner, whimpering softly. Despite her blindness, she must've realized what stood only a few feet away from her.

The wolf-demon swerved its head toward her, sniffing the air for her scent. After moments pause, it licked its lips: she was the one.

Knowing what was going to happen, Leonardo dashed forward with his katanas poised to attack first. But the wolf was equally swift and darted to the side to avoid the attack. It focused in on him, ears facing in his direction. Leo started to circle the creature; eyeing it for an opening. Seeing a glimpse of its exposed side, he rushed forward and brought his sword down in a flashing arc. But he never landed the blow, because the wolf's paw suddenly shot out and knocked him to the ground.

With the wind-knocked out of him, Leo barely had time to react as the wolf leapt on him, pouncing with the force of a tiger. He lurched forward and clamped its gaping mouth shut before it could rip his head off.

Any wresting he had done with Raph couldn't have prepared him for wresting a giant, crazed wolf-demon. He had to use every ounce of strength in his body to keep it from trapping him under its strong grip. But not even his strength could save him from the onslaught of claws raking his body. Peering out of his half-closed eyes, he blearily made out his katanas scarcely out of hands reach.

Shifting all his weight, he brought his right leg forward and kicked as hard as he possibly could. His muscles burned in over-exertion as his leg lifted the massive, 2 ton creature off of him and into a fire-consumed wall. A dog-like whimper escaped from the wolf upon impact.

Staggering up and gasping for breath, Leo grabbed his much-needed weapons and began limping toward the still-recovering wolf. But as he stepped in front of it, a shrill scream filled the air. Whipping around, Leo spotted another wolf-demon looming over a petrified Mitsue, drool pooling out of its mouth.

Leo yelled her name as he raised his arm to throw one of his katanas at it. But he had momentarily forgotten about the creature lying beside his feet. As soon as his sword left his hand, the wolf's sharp teeth sank into his leg with a vicious snarl. His eyes widened in shock and he inwardly screamed as pain laced through his body.

Enraged and desperate to relieve the agony, Leo turned and pierced straight through the wolf's skull with his remaining sword. The iron-like grip on his leg immediately slacked as the creature dropped dead to the floor. Its empty sockets staring into a void, but its mouth curled in sickening satisfaction.

Leo ignored the pain and the blood seeping from his wound in red rivulets as he turned back and stared in blank astonishment at an unharmed Mitsue and the crumpled-over body of the other wolf.

A sword glimmered in the shadows behind the body and for a second Leo thought he saw fangs glimmering as well. But then, to add more to his surprise and relief, Karai stepped out into the fire's light and smirked knowingly.

"Having some trouble, Leonardo?" She asked with mock concern. Leo's relief instantly vanished. Ignoring her, Leo quickly retrieved his single katana from the wolf corpse and limped as fast as he could over to where Mitsue lay still frozen in shock and fear.

He crouched down beside her, inwardly cringing at the increasing pain in his leg, and checked her over for any injuries or burns. He sighed in relief when he found nothing but ashy smudges covering her arms and cheeks. "Mitsue, are you alright?" he asked quietly, just to be safe.

But the little girl's gaze was intently fixed on Karai, despite her blindness. 'There must be some kind of special aura around Karai or something. After all, Mitsue _had_ sensed her coming earlier'. Leo thought.

Shaking her shoulder gently, she finally snapped out of it. Then she turned toward Leo and smiled in relief, tears streaking down her dirty face, before reaching out to hug him fiercely. "Ryo-oniichan!" She cried before coughing violently. Leo patted her back and tore off a piece of his kimono for her to cover her mouth with. He placed it in her tiny palm and said. "It's safe now, but don't speak yet. You've inhaled too much smoke, so use that cloth to cover your nose and mouth until we leave, okay?" Mitsue nodded and did like he asked, but not before turning to Karai and managing a quiet "Thank you."

Karai looked taken back at first, but then quickly recovered her poker face and nodded curtly. She turned her attention to Leo. "You should being worrying more about yourself right now, Leonardo. You aren't exactly in the best condition for an escape."

Leo stared down at his bad leg and grimaced. It almost looked worse than it felt…almost. Mitsue seemed to know about the injury too, because she squeezed him tighter. Whether in comfort or anxiety, Leo didn't know. Dodging Karai's statement, Leo brought up what was bothering him more: "Why'd you come back?"

Silence hung in the air, save for the consistent crackle of the fire. "Because I wasn't going to let an innocent child become another victim of this madness. And for that reason _alone_."

Leo smiled briefly, "So, she still has some good in her after all." But he pushed the thought away. This wasn't the time nor the place for that.

The fire roared and Leo could hear yelling near by. They needed to leave. NOW.

He started to trudge to toward a collapsed wall that led out into the open air, but he had forgotten about his leg. It was still bleeding. Leo could feel the pain slowly turning to numbness due to the blood loss. He had lost too much and inhaled too much smoke. "Damn it!" He cursed silently, as he quickly but shakingly, kneeled to bandage the gruesome wound. He could tell that Karai was watching him. 'Probably with satisfaction.' he thought bitterly.

Standing and hefting Mitsue up, Leo sprinted as quickly as he could manage with the extra weight. Mitsue gripped his kimono as he was leaving the now-collapsing inn and whispered urgently in his ear, "What about Oba-san?"

Leo felt a sharp pang of guilt and sadness. The old woman was either still inside or was one of the many lifeless bodies strewn throughout the village. Leo swallowed back his grief and shook his head slowly.

He didn't have to look to know that it was Mitsue's tears that were soaking his shoulder and running down his back. She had lost her only family member, the only person who had truly loved her in this entire village. The one person she loved and relied on for everything. Gone. Forever.

Just like Kaki. Just like he was to his family.

And then Leo couldn't contain his own tears as they fell rapidly down his face. If only he could leave this god-forsaken world and return to his own, to his brothers, and to the comforting arms of his father that he had rejected!

And now, as the world blurred over, Leo left Karai and the fallen village behind. The only thing that kept him going forward was this one thought: 'I'm all Mitsue has left now.'

TBC….


End file.
